


Other Worlds Than These

by kerithwyn



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: “The Man in Black fled across the desert, and the gunslinger followed.” --The Gunslinger,Stephen King
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Other Worlds Than These

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mertensian Mimicry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522253) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



> A DRABBLE IS ALL YOU GET, DAVE FILONI

The woman in black fled across the desert, and the gunslinger followed.

Technically he followed the green, wet-behind-the-ears would-be Guild member, but close enough. He knew already what was to come: betrayal, death. All things serve the Beam.

The novice saw the bah-bo and might be just smart enough to put the pieces together. This sand-blasted, lawless Out-World will provide no refuge for anyone: not the gunslinger and his charge, not this doomed boy, not the assassin they’re tracking.

The gunslinger tries to be just, and true, and remember the face of his father. All else is as _ka_ wills.


End file.
